


Dissonance

by Rileylefay



Category: The Clockwork Throne
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cyberpunk, Parents don't get the NB thing, They were meant to be happy, based on original works, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: Just a bit of writing for an OC. Character study kind of thing maybe? Idk, I just wrote it.





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Clockwork throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650061) by [CanShadowWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanShadowWrite/pseuds/CanShadowWrite). 

> So for any of you who don't know, @CanShadowWrite is writing their tiktok tag 'Clockwork Throne' into an actual book!   
This is one of my character, Symphony Defiance just existing I guess.

They had managed to ignore the ringing so far but damn was it beginning to grate on Symphony’s nerves. 

With a quick glance on who it was, they answered with voice only,

“Hello you’ve reached Risky Standard please-“

“Symphony Defiance where do you think you are?” Their mom’s voice bounced from the small device on their wrist.

“At work? Obviously.”

“Your ma is worried sick about you, not to mention me!”

“It’s been a busy few weeks mom!” Symphony sat back in their chair, stretching a moment and rolling their shoulders.

“You’d do better to talk nicer to us!” Their Ma joined the call to scold them. 

“Sorry Ma, But I really have been really busy recently!” 

“Honestly Simchip, it’s a wonder your not six feet under,” Ma’s voice was fond and almost a coo as she used Symphony’s old nickname.

“Ma,” Symphony whined and looked around with an exasperated look. “This cafe may be empty but you never know who’s listening,”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t do your coding in a cafe,” Their mom’s tone was exasperated and Symphony bit their lip. Their mothers didn’t know about their hacking job and it was so easy for them to pass it off as something as simple as coding.

“Where’s your face Symph?” Their Ma asked and did something that meant they could hear tapping. 

“Scared to show us how tired you are?” Symphony could hear the smirk in their mom’s voice. 

“Hang on, hang on.” They sighed and glanced around before quickly making a green screen behind them, styled to look like a Constellation Cafe wall. “Okay, I’m video calling.”

Symphony tapped on the counter as they waited for the video to load. With a smile they waved at the viewport. 

“Hey Ma, Mom.”

“There’s our little Simchip,” Ma leant her head on her hand. The circuitry from her right eye ran in heavy lines over her wrinkles as she grinned widely at her wife and child.

“Aw Symph, you look just like your Ma with your hair like that.” Their Mom said, glancing up from the machine she was working on.

Instinctively, Symphony ran their hand through their hair and forced a smile on their face,

“Thanks, I’ve been wanting to be pink for a while and figured a bob would be nice.”

“You look good sweetheart.” Ma nodded, hand coming up as if to trace their face. Symphony ducked their head, hoping it would look more because they were embarrassed. 

“Got a girlfriend yet? Or a boyfriend? A pretty young lady like you shouldn’t be single. Their mom paused and then looked up and smirked. “Although calling you a lady is a bit of a stretch. You could do with a shower by the looks of it.”

Symphony closed their eyes, exhaling heavily and counting to six. 

“Mom. I’m non binary. We talked about this? I use they/them.”

“Sure Symph. I know, I just slip sometimes.” There was a clanging before she carried on. “You’ll always be our daughter though, we love you.”

Blinking away tears, Symphony inhaled deeply before looking up at the screen. 

“Sorry guys, I gotta go! Love you!”

They hung up quickly and closed the green screen behind them before letting themself sniffle. 

It didn’t take long before the tears flew hot and quick down their cheeks. With a low growl they tugged at their hair. 

“Stop crying, stupid, you’ve got a job to to and you know that they’re like this.” Their voice was gruff as they scolded themself, rubbing their eyes. “No time for tears, finish this job and move one.”

Sniffing the tears back, Symphony tilted their head back, breathing deep and slow. And with a final swipe of their face they threw themselves back into their job. 

It really didn’t take that long to do and it wasn’t long before they were packing up and moving on quickly, their laptop shoved into their satchel before they scrambled out of the building. 

While in the shadows they moved quickly and it was only when they hit the main thoroughfare that they slowed, looking almost bored as they eyed the band on their wrist. 

Distractedly, they ran a hand through their hair. And paused. Blue nails grazed the grooves shaved into their and after a moment they sighed. 

“It was getting a bit long. And if I shave it I won’t look much like mother.” After eyeing their private bank account, they turned at the street corner, making their way to the barbers and debating dying their hair again.

Anything to be their own person.

  
  
  



End file.
